Enter Enemy
by Nami-chan101
Summary: What will happen when Tixakai happens to come out into the organization? after 17 years?
1. What!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Xamme and Tixakai.**

"Please you have to get out at some point…. Please just meet the other organization members, if you're thinking about fighting for Superiors place… which I know you want to…. You have to get out and meet them." The over protected father pleaded his daughter.

"I already know all of them. I know what their dislikes and likes are, even if they don't know who I am, I know them." The daughter sighed out of frustration. She was tired of this situation. She liked living isolated from the world. That was just her. Not because she's afraid of getting hurt, but because it's more peaceful from her perspective.

"But, you have to interact with them, to see what they are like or react to you, personally," the father pleaded. "Don't you feel weird being locked up in here, everyday, not see the worlds." Xemnas looked at the dimmed place.

Tixakai put her pencil down, "How many times have we been over this? I like it here, I'm not like all of you, who feel the need to get out, I'm perfectly fine the way I am!" breathed the daughter out of rage. "And another thing, I will take them up personally when I become Superior." Tixakai pointed at herself.

"You still don't know if you will win." The father sighed.

"I have the upper hand, she has no idea I exist, but I know she does." The seventeen year old girl smirked.

"For know…" murmured the father

"What?" Snapped Tixakai.

"A girl, by the name of Xamme, spies around the castle, she came across your room…."

Tixakai went over to her file cabinet. She filed through it and pulled out a folder. "Xamme… daughter of Saix and Xion. Was locked in her room, until she escaped at the age of eight. Currently dating Demyx…. It says nothing about her spying." She looked up confused.

"That's because we recently found out."

"I see…." She took out a pen and started scribbling something. She placed the folder back into her cabinet. "Also, I don't always stay here… I get out and see other worlds."

"Why do you go and see other worlds but not your own world!"

"It's not in my best interest… so was something done about Xamme?"

"Yes... We have a mutually agreement. She keeps her mouth shut and Saix won't beat her to death."

Tixakai nodded. "Wise negotiation."

"Only thing now, is to pray to Kingdom Hearts that she won't tell." Xemnas sighed.

The daughter nodded, "Could I please see her tomorrow?"

"I will try my best to get her to come."

"Thank you." Tixakai smiled as she sat at her desk, "may I be pleased left alone."

"Fine…" Xemnas reluctantly left.

Tixakai went back to drawing… planning tomorrow's events.


	2. Ever heard of personal space?

**Disclaimer: I do now own Kingdom Hearts! or Xelais! I do own Xamme and Tixakai**

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!" Xamme yelled, running down the hallway.

"BS, YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Saix yelled after Xamme, chasing her.

"I SWEAR!"

Saix tackled Xamme to the ground, "the Superior wants to have a word with you!"

"But I didn't tell anyone anything!"

"I really don't believe you."

"Tell what to whom?" Xelais stepped in.

"Nothing…. The Superior wants to have a word with Xamme."

"I see… One, get off of her, two, Xamme please go see my father."

Saix got off of Xamme.

"Fine! I'll go!" she groaned as she dark corridored.

Saix quickly followed.

"What do you want Mans-."

Xemnas glared at the sixteen year old girl.

"Sorry, I meant Xemnas."

The Superior sighed. "I told Tixakai that you had seen her."

"So?"

"She wants to meet with you."

"Alright? But, doesn't she already know about me?"

"Yes, but she want to consult with you personally."

"I see."

Xemnas opened a dark corridor, "she's waiting."

Xamme nodded in understanding. She went through and appeared in Tixakai's room. "Um… hello?"

"Hello Xamme," Tixakai came up to Xamme.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"What will it take to keep your mouth shut about me?" She asked, pinning Xamme to the wall.

Xamme tried to escape, but failed. "Me and your father had an agreement, I wouldn't tell and Saix wouldn't beat me ever again, plus fifty dollars each week," she replied with a straight face.

"That doesn't necessarily convince me…," she explained, stroking Xamme's face.

Xamme wasn't too keen on this.

Tixakai smirked.

Xamme was afraid.

"How about this… if you dare tell a soul, about my existence, that same instance Saix will kill you," she examined Xamme, as she pinned her harder to the wall, making sure she doesn't escape.

Xamme winced at the pain.

"I also know how much u want to keep your virginity," she smirked.

Xamme really didn't like where this was going, "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked nervously.

"Well," Her face got closer to Xamme's, as she shoved her thigh between her legs.

Xamme was completely freaking out at this point.

She whispered in Xamme's ear, "I will do you so hard, you're gonna regret ever meeting me," she slightly lifted Xamme's tank top, still pinning her.

Shivers went down Xamme's spine. "I-I'm sorry… I don't like girls… like that."

Tixakai smirked, "I know," she licked Xamme's cheek, whispering in her ear, "but I do."

More shivers went down Xamme's spine. "I-I won't tell, I promise!"

Tixakai smirked evily, "good, I believe you."

"Now can you please get off of me." Xamme asked uncomfortably.

"Okay," Tixakai smirked, stealing a kiss from Xamme, shoving her tongue.

Xamme gasped.

Tixakai let go, backing off. She smirked.

Xamme was horrified, "I SAID OFF NOT ON!"

"I know," she smirked more, "that's just so you know I'm serious."

"And practically molesting me with your leg, up my vagina, didn't say that at all."

Tixakai laughed, "Sense of humor, I like that." She winked.

Xamme's eye twitched.

Tixakai laughed again, "You can leave now."

"With all pleasure," Xamme muttered as she dark corridored.

Tixakai snickered. "I'm indecisive if I want her to tell, she seems so cute."

* * *

**A/N- Doesn't Tixakai sound like a nice person? :D  
Xamme: -glare- say that again I dare you.  
Me: I was being sarcastic  
Xamme: SARCASTIC MY ASS!  
Me: heh… well… um… SEE U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! R&R please!  
Xamme: get back here!**


	3. Father!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Xelais. Yes I do own Xamme and Tixakai.**

**Xamme: e-o I BETTER not get molested in this chapter  
Me: heh…  
Xamme… I'm gonna kill you! –draws out keyblade-  
Me: 0-0 … wouldn't that be a form of suicide?  
Xamme: … SHUT UP!

* * *

**

Tixakai dark corridored to Xemnas' office.

"What is it, Tixa?" he looked up at his daughter.

"Just wanted to let you know that I will be out for a week."

"Why?" he asked worriedly.

"'Cause, I haven't gotten out of the castle for awhile, and I wanted to go to Radiant Garden and draw some scenery."

"Understood."

"Thank you father."

"Father?" Xelais questioned as she walked in.

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" A familiar voice said, coming in.

"I SAW YOU DO IT!" Saix growled, pulling Xamme by the hair, into the Superior's office.

Xemnas groaned, "What did she do now?"

"She completely vandalized my room!"

"DID NOT!" Xamme exclaimed. She turned to see Tixakai, surprised, she tries to run away only to be pulled by the hair.

Saix and Xemnas glanced at each other, evil smirks appeared on their face.

"Xamme for once your punishment won't be to get beaten by Saix."

"R-really?" She was happy, but scared to know what her new punishment would be.

"Yes, you will spend the entire week with Tixakai."

"What?"Xamme is caught off guard by this, especially when Saix throws her at TixaKai making them fall.

By this time Xelais is furious, "FATHER, WHY DID SHE," points at Tixakai, "CALL YOU FATHER!"

TixaKai, lightly without anyone noticing, touches Xamme in a private area, whispering to her, "Don't say a word."

Xamme wanting to scream so badly, but instead nodded in understanding.

"Good…"Tixakai whispered, stops touching her in her private area.

Xamme gets up and slumps in one of the chairs, turning away.

"ANSWER ME!" Xelais asking furiously.

Saix walks over to Xemnas and whispers something to Xemnas. Xemnas signals Tixakai to come over. She does. He whispers something in her ear.

"NO! I will not tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Xelais growled.

"Nice going." Xamme adds sarcastically.

Tixakai hovers over Xamme, "it's best to keep your mouth shut." She winked.

Xamme was disgusted by that, but only turns to face the other way, away from everyone.

"Father, ANSWER ME AND DON'T LIE TO ME!"

Xemnas sighs, "Xelais… meet your sister, Tixakai."

"WHAT!"

Tixakai gave Xemnas a glare, then turned to smirk at Xelais.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER?"

"She requested I not tell you about her."

"And does she know anything about me?"

"I know a lot of things about you," Tixakai smirked.

"Like what?" Xelais' eye slightly twitched.

"Like how you've dated Riku, Marluxia, Axel, Luxord, and currently Xigbar. How you done it with Marluxia, Luxord and Xigbar. How you go on a killing spree when you are really upset with Xemnas. Also when you're really worried or upset about something, you tend to have a drinking problem."

Xelais' eye twitches, and is astonished how much she knows about her. When she, herself knows nothing about Tixakai. "How come you know a lot about me?"

"Because the precious daughter," pointing at herself, "Requested it."

Xelais was deeply hurt by that.

"Hey now! Stop it! You both are very precious to me!"

Xelais' pain eases at the sound of his words.

"I also respect both of your wishes, even if I might not agree."

Xelais remember about Xamme, turns around to look at her, "Xamme did you know about Tixakai… about her being my sister?"

Xamme turns to look at Tixakai for her approval. Tixakai nods in approval.

"Yes…" Xamme looks down.

Xelais shakes Xamme's shoulders, tearing up, "Why didn't you tell me!" Tears slipped from the eighteen year old girl.

"W-well…."

"Well, What?"

"I didn't feel like getting beaten by Saix again...anymore. I didn't feel like being raped by your sister. Also I would have gotten fifty dollars from your dad." She smiled nervously.

Xelais gritted her teeth and stormed out of the room.

Xemnas laid his head down, sobbing, "I am such a horrible father…."

Xamme walked over to him and patted his back, weirdly, "you're not such a bad dad…" She wasn't really good at comforting people, especially people she mostly resented.

Xemnas looked up quickly, "She has a drinking problem!"

"Of course not!" Xamme looked away.

"You know you're still punished, right?"

"Uh…"

"And it will still be, to spend the weekend with Tixakai."

"To be honest, I'd rather get a beaten from Saix."

Tixakai walked over to Xamme, stroking her face, "Ah! Come on! It'll be fun!"

This caused Xamme to back away, creeped out. "I'm sorry I'd like to keep my virginity."

Tixakai laughs.

"You'd rather be beaten... That's a turn of events."

"Unless you have another punishment you'd rather give me?"

"Bathroom duty."

"Beaten it is."

Tixakai laughed at this, "fine," she really didn't care if Xamme went. She walks closer to Xamme, in swift movement, stealing a kiss from her. Xamme's eyes almost pop out, surprised and pulls away quickly.

"BLCH!" She wiped her mouth.

Saix was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

Tixakai dark corridored out.

"Shut up old man!" Xamme shot a glare at him.

"You are well aware that today is a full moon," he raised his eyebrow.

"Well … um…" she turned to Xemnas, "well… if anyone asks, I'll be out for the next couple hours…."

Xemnas nodded in understanding, eyes stained red.

Both Saix and Xemnas left.

* * *

**A/N- not much to say…  
Xamme: NOT MUCH TO SAY! IM GOING TO KILL U!  
Me: uh… See u in the next chapter… Please R&R!  
Xamme: -about to say something-  
-long beep-**


	4. Only Teasing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Xamme and Tixakai.

* * *

**

Tixakai dark corridored to her little house out in Radiant Garden and literally rolled on the floor laughing. "Ah, It's so fun to tease Xamme! I might not like her all that well… but she is fun to mess with." She nodded her head smiling.

She looked through her bag that she had left earlier. "Here it is!" She pulled out a necklace, blue laces surrounded the golden chain, decorated with a wing, colored with pink and blue flowers. She slipped it on.

She took out her sketch book, she flipped through her pages, looking for the last drawing she had worked on. She finally found it, taking out her case of many soft and hard pencils. Looking for the hardest, and working on her scenery of a river embedded with rocks. A grassy plain slowly turns into a forest.

She worked on this for several hours, going through her softest pencils to the hardest, making many beautiful shades.

She glanced at her watch. "Wow that's late… I should probably get to bed…" She quickly set her things away, put on her pajamas and went to bed, falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N- Xamme: o-e SHE WAS ONLY TEASING ME!  
Me: What? You wanted something else?  
Xamme: HECK NO! But why couldn't it be Alxioes!  
Me: 'Cause she doesn't go around spying!  
Xamme: … so what's with the hard, soft pencils?  
Me: Artistic pencils, the harder the pencil, the lighter the shade. The softer the pencil, the shade will be darker.  
Xamme: Ah I see.  
Me: sorry for the short chapter, next will be longer… I hope xD. Please R&R!  
**


	5. River Stream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Tixakai.**

Tixakai awoke the next day close to noon. "I guess that's what I get for sleeping late," she yawned. She got up and looked out the window. "It looks like such a beautiful day…" she said in amazement. She quickly gathered her sketchbook and pencils in her sling messenger styled backpack. She slung it over her shoulders and left.

She went over by the river stream. "It sparkles so beautifully…" She sat down next to it. She took out her sketchbook and a pencil and started to sketch it out.

"Wow that so beautiful!" a little girl said behind Tixakai.

Tixakai turned around to see a girl who had brown hair that went outward, one green eye and one blue eye. She wore a white tube top, two strings tying around the neck, pink laced striped of clothing attached to the white shirt. Black shorts that came close to her knees, on her left side was blue clothing hanging like have a skirt and cute black shoes."Thanks… who are you?"

"My name's Yuna, what's your name" Yuna smiled.

"Tixakai… where are your parents?"

The little girl looked down...

"Did I say something wrong…?"

"N-no… I-It's just that I don't have parents…."

"Oh…. If I may asked what happened to them?"

"… They died when I was three…. But its okay my Grandma takes good care of me" Yuna's face brightened.

Tixakai smiled, "looks like she does," she ruffled Yuna's hair.

Yuna giggled, "So how did you learn to draw like that?" She peered over Tixakai's shoulder.

She shrugged, "I began drawing around the age of five… so I guessed I improved since then."

Yuna smiled. "I see. You drawing is very pretty!"

"Thanks."

Yuna and Tixakai were silent for awhile. Yuna was Tixakai draw that entire time.

Yuna giggled, breaking the silence. "Do you want to meet Grandma …?"

"Tixakai," She smiled, "You can call me Tixa or Kai."

"Okay Kai," Yuna giggled.

"Aw, I have to go soon… Grandma said to be back before three… its two fifty… I should be heading back…." Yuna looked down sad. "Hey want to meet my Grandma?"

"I would love to meet your Grandma. But first I have to finish this drawing, is that alright?"

"But, it looks like it will be awhile till you finish." Yuna looked down

Tixakai thought for a minute. Then ruffled Yuna's hair, how about we meet here tomorrow at one and you can take me to see you're Grandma, sound like plan?" She smiled.

Yuna looked up grinning, "OKAY!"

"Okay, tomorrow at one, you should get going, I don't want you to get in trouble with your Grandma, or for her to worry about you." Tixakai smiled.

"Alright, till tomorrow," she smiled, reluctantly leaving, waving bye at Tixakai.

Tixakai waved bye back. When Yuna was out of sight, Tixakai went back to drawing the river stream.

She looked at her watch, "I should probably be heading back…" she looked up at the darkening sky, "It's getting late… plus I'm getting hungry…" she quickly put away her things and headed back to her house.

"Ah I'm so tired… I'll just order pizza." She called up the nearest Papa John's and ordered a Hawaiian styled pizza, which was delivered under twenty minutes. She ate a few slices then stared out the window.

"The stars look so pretty" she smiled.

After a few minutes she decided it was late and headed for bed.

"Tomorrow at one…" Was the last thing she said before she fell fast asleep.

**A/N- Sorry if I changed Yuna ^^; She's actually like seven in this… heh…. Kinda made her like Kairi in a way lol  
Tixakai: how long am I in that world again?  
Me: about a week  
Tixakai: fine, are you going to make a chapter on each day?  
Me: wasn't really planning on it D  
Tixakai: 0-0  
Me: jk jk**


	6. Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Tixakai though :D. **

**Thanks Xelais for commenting :D  
Tixakai: luvs you too Luxek ;D  
Me: okay… random… onto the story :D

* * *

**

"Today at one," Tixakai yawned as she got up. She glanced at the clock, 12:30. "Again, for sleeping late…." She got up and got dressed. She put on her favorite purple top, the necklace she adored, a pink plaid skirt with black leggings. She glanced at the clock again 12:50. "I better hurry," She quickly grabbed her messenger bag and ran out the door.

* * *

"Your five minutes late…" Yuna looked up at Tixakai.

"Sorry, I ran here as fast as I could…."

"It's alright!" Yuna smiled.

Tixakai was glancing around, "So… um… how long have you been waiting out here?"

Yuna shrugged, "around ten or eleven."

Tixakai's eyes widened, "if I would have known you would have been out here that early I would have come earlier."

"It's alright!" Yuna gently grabbed Tixakai's hand, "can we go see Grandma now?"

Tixakai nodded, "lead the way."

"YAY!" Yuna jumped with joy, leading Tixakai to her grandmother's house.

Tixakai glanced from store to store, from garden to garden, from house to house and took in all the depth and beauty of this town. 'I should have gotten out more, it's so beautiful.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, next will be longer, :D I hope. xD  
Tixakai: She's so cute, but I feel really bad for her… poor girl, losing her parents at a young age.  
Me: -nods- very sad indeed.  
Tixakai: Will I learn more about her story in the next chapter?  
Me: -shrugs- you'll ** **just have to wait and see :D  
Tixakai: e-e bitch….**


	7. Surprised she's still alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Tixakai. **

**Tixakai: noes! I luvs u more Luxek! ;D  
Me: … -gag- can we please move on with the story!  
Tixakai: P fine e-e  
Me: thank you

* * *

**

"Grandma, I'm home!" Yuna yelled with delight.

Tixakai smiled, glancing around, taking in the beauty of the house. There was a small hallway that led into the living room. If you can consider it a hallway, the T.V rested against the wall on the right. A sofa rested, exactly opposite the T.V, resting against the wall on the lift. A counter, attached to the wall, separated the living room from the dining room. A couch on the living room side rested against it. The living room had a beige carpet, while the dining room had white tiled floor. Table sat in the middle, with six matching chairs surrounding it. A door bore to the right. On the left, to the back of the house a stairway started up towards the right. All around, on the walls, were frames, with beautiful paintings. A chandelier hung over the table.

An old woman, with wrinkles and gray hair, squinted, blue eyes, came from the door to the right. She wore a light purple apron, white dress, at the bottom, top and on her short sleeves were black flowers sprouting up. "Oh hello there, you must be Kai." She smiled.

"Tixakai, you may call me Tixa or Kai."

The older women nodded, "Nice to meet you Kai, I'm Yuna's Grandmother. If you like call me grandma."

Tixakai nodded, "Nice to meet you too Grandma." 'Boy does that feel weird to say.' Tixakai thought.

_Ding._

"Oh the cookies must be done, please pardon me." She quickly went in the door, she came out of.

Yuna went to go sit on one of the chairs, "Please come sit next to me Kai!" she grinned, pulling the chair next to her.

Tixakai smiled as she went to go sit next to Yuna.

Yuna's Grandmother came out with a plate full of cookies.

"Here let me help you," Tixakai got up and helped Yuna's Grandmother with the plate of cookies. She put it on top of the table.

"Thank you, if it's not too much, could you please grab the plate that has a jug of milk and three glasses on top of it?" She asked as she sat down.

"Of course." Tixakai walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plate with three small, clears glasses, and a clear jug filled with milk. She brought it into the living room and set it carefully on the table next to the cookies. She went to go sit by Yuna.

Yuna's Grandmother poured milk into the three glasses, set one near her, Yuna and Tixakai. "Please dig in," she smiled. She took a sip from her cup.

Yuna grabbed a cookie, took a bite and drank some milk. Tixakai took one as well.

They stayed there, finishing the plate of cookies, even though Yuna's Grandmother didn't take one, and talking about Tixakai's and Yuna's meet.

"So you draw?" asked Yuna's Grandmother.

Tixakai nodded.

"How long have you been drawing?"

"Since I was a little girl, maybe age five, more or less."

Yuna's Grandmother's eyes slightly opened wide, "That long… then you must be an amazing artist."

"She is Grandma! You should have seen the drawing she made yesterday!"

Yuna's Grandmother smiled at Yuna, then looked up at Tixakai, to notice she had a messenger bag hung over her. "What do you carry in that there bag of yours?" She pointed at Tixakai's bag.

"Oh this?" Tixakai brought it up to her lap, "Just my sketch book and artistic pencils."

Yuna's Grandmother nodded, "If I may, could I see some of your drawings?"

Tixakai nodded, looking through her bag, handing Yuna's Grandmother her sketchbook.

Yuna's Grandmother flipped through the pages, eyes widened, surprised, "You draw wonderfully."

Tixakai slightly blushed, "Thanks."

Yuna's Grandmother nodded.

"Oh! Grandma could I show Tixakai my sketchbook?"

"You draw too?"

Yuna nodded.

"Of course you can, if you can find it."

"YAY!" Yuna quickly sprinted out of her chair and ran up stairs.

There was a silence between Tixakai and Yuna's Grandmother for a few seconds.

"I suppose… Yuna had already told you about her parents… being dead."

Tixakai nodded.

"My granddaughter… please be patient with her, she's been through so much, at such a young age…" a tear slipped from the Grandmother's eye.

"W-What do you mean?" Tixakai feared there was more than just the death of Yuna's parents.

"I don't like talking about it much, but I have the feeling, that I can trust you. So here it goes. Her mother was an addict. You name the drug, she did it. She took out all her anger on the poor little girl. Her father did steroids, I'm surprised Yuna is even alive…. Even still, Yuna loved her parents…. Her parents finally realized what they were doing was very bad… and that they needed to stop. They found many ways to stop… they came close to succeeding… if it weren't that unfaithful night. They got a threat note. So they decided to leave Yuna with me for awhile… till they knew everything would be okay. I told Yuna that her parent were in a car accident, but really-."

"Grandma, I found it!" Yuna came down, holding her sketchbook.

Yuna's Grandmother smiled, quickly wiping her tears. "That's very good, where did you find it?"

Tixakai quickly wiped her tears away too.

"It was under my bed!"

Yuna's Grandmother laughed, "You are always hiding things under you bed."

Yuna giggled, opening up her sketchbook, showing Tixakai.

"Wow! Your drawings are so wonderful!" Tixakai said, amazed at the little ones talent at such a young age.

"Thank you!" Yuna smiled.

Tixakai just flipped the pages back and forth, absolutely amazed.

She spent the rest of the day at Yuna's place, going out in the garden, behind the house. Looking at the pretty flowers. Tixakai decided to draw one of them. Both Yuna and her Grandmother watched as Tixakai drew one of the flowers.

Finally it was getting late and Tixakai had to go.

"Aw, when will I be able to see you again?" Yuna pouted.

"How about the day after tomorrow?" Tixakai smiled, ruffling the little girl's hair.

"Okay…."

"Thank you for letting me in your house." Tixakai thanked Yuna's Grandmother.

"My pleasure. Please stop by at any time."

Tixakai nodded, "Thank you, well then I'll be off." Tixakai was about to leave out the door, when she was stopped by Yuna's Grandmothers voice.

"I can trust you, right?" She raised her eyebrow.

Tixakai turned around, "Yes, it'll be as if I never heard it."

Yuna's Grandmother nodded, "Thank you, and please get home safely.

Tixakai nodded, leaving, shutting the door behind her.

'It's really dark out… I really don't feel like meeting people, I possibly don't want to…' she glanced around and saw no one near her, she quickly dark corridored to her house.

"Tixakai, you forget your-." Yuna quickly opened the door, to find no one out there.

"She probably left quickly, to get home safely, Yuna now get inside before you catch a cold."

"Okay…." Yuna reluctantly stepped in, closing the door behind her.

Tixakai stayed up most of the night, thinking about what Yuna's grandmother had told her. "How can someone so young… go through so much pain…" She sighed sadly, finally falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: D': that's so sad!  
Tixakai: Wow… :'{  
**


	8. Goodbye for now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I do own Tixakai.

* * *

**

**The rest of the week had gone by fast. On the last day Tixakai spent most of her day at Yuna's house. The more time she spent with Yuna, the more it surprised her how Yuna's light radiated, having gone through so much.**

"Aw do you have to go?"

Tixakai nodded, "Sorry…."

"Can we meet tomorrow?" Yuna smiled.

Tixakai shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

"Why not?" Yuna frowned.

Yuna's Grandmother looked up at Tixakai.

"Because, I'm going to be gone for awhile, I don't know when I'll be back…. But, I'll try not to take too long." Tixakai smiled.

"Oh… okay. When will I see you again?"

Tixakai smiled, "I won't lie… I have no idea, but I hope it can be soon."

Yuna smiled, too, "I hope so too!"

"Well, good-bye, for now." Tixakai hugged the little girl.

The little girl hugged back, "Like wise."

Tixakai waved at Yuna's Grandmother. She waved back, smiling.

Tixakai turned around and left for her house.

"Bye Tixakai!" Yuna yelled after Tixakai.

Tixakai turned around and waved, "Bye Yuna!" Soon Tixakai was out of sight.

"You think we'll ever see her again Grandma?"

"I'm pretty sure we will."

"_No matter how much pain one goes through, No matter how many problems one has, No matter how deep the darkness, the light will always radiate as far, or father, then the eye can see."

* * *

_

**A/N: aw she has to go back home  
Tixakai: I'll miss Yuna  
Me: You could always go and see her whenever you want.  
Tixakai: -nods- I can't believe u made up that last line, in the last minute, very good.  
Me: thank you :D  
Tixakai: am I the one saying that?  
Me: nope… it's just out there, nobody is really saying it. It's really referring to Yuna.  
Tixakai: ah.**


	9. Will you?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I do own Tixakai.

* * *

**

"So your back?" the protective father looked up.

Tixakai nodded, "I said I'd be back in about a week."

"It's been a week and three days, I was beginning to get worried."

Tixakai rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll you eyes at me! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" a glare started to form on Xemnas' face.

"You really shouldn't be so worried, 'about a week' means more or less days in a week."

Xemnas was left silent.

"Well… I should probably go rest… It's really late."

Right when Tixakai was about to dark corridor, Xemnas stopped her.

"Yes?"

"Will you be out of your room tomorrow? I mean Xelais already knows of your existence…."

Tixakai smirked, "I just might, or might not, till the battle for superiority. It all depends." Tixakai slightly chuckled, dark corridoring.

Xemnas shook his head. "I really hope she will."

Tixakai lay awake, thinking, no, debating if she dared leave her room tomorrow. "I'll see how I feel in the morning…." Were her last words before she drifted into a calm, deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I won't promise anything for the next chapter x sorry.  
Tixakai: So will I be out into the castle, by the next chapter?  
Me: Idk –smirks- You have to wait and see  
Tixakai: e-e**


	10. You're Stupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Xelais. I do own Tixakai.

* * *

**

Tixakai awoke that next morning, she decided to make her appearance as The Superior's second daughter.

She decided that five in the morning was too early…. She didn't feel like drawing, so she laid awake, waiting for time to pass. She closed her eyes, to find herself in a light sleep. Her dream was really obscure. She couldn't tell what was going on. Strange figures came upon her, they weren't heartless nor were they nobodies.

Soon she woke up to find it was noon. She was sweating cold sweat and was breathing heavily. "W-What … was that about…." She breathed, slightly frightened. She shook it off, "it was probably nothing, just my mind messing with me…."

"Well, I guess it's time I made my appearance…" she sighed, getting up. "Wonder if Xelais had already told… she's probably too upset to have told anyone..." She soon dark corridored to Xemnas' office.

Xemnas looked up from his paperwork, "Good morning , Tixa. Have you decided yet?" He smiled, hoping she would have decided to get out into the Organization.

Tixakai nodded, "I have."

"So…?"

"There's no sense in me hiding from the Organization, when Xelais already knows about me." She smirked.

"Glad you made that decision." Xemnas smiled.

Tixakai nodded, her stomach growled, "Heh… well I'll go eat in the kitchen."

Xemnas nodded.

Tixakai left to go into the kitchen, where she met up with Axel. She waved at him, then turned to grab the cereal box.

"You new?" Axel raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I guess you can say that." She made her own cereal, and got out a spoon.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Well…."

"Well…?"

"I already know this castle and everyone in it like the back of my hand," she didn't know if she had made the right decision by saying this.

"Okay… creepier… if you know everyone in it, who am I?"

Tixakai giggled and sat next to him, "I'm guessing your name's Axel, has power over fire." She smiled, taking a spoonful of her cereal.

Axel's eyes widened.

"I'm not so much as creepier as you think… Father tells me these things, occasionally I go into the castle without anyone seeing me." She smirked.

"Who's your father?"

"Xemnas…."

Axel's eyes widened even more, his jaw dropping, "No fucking way… Isn't Xelais his daughter though?"

Tixakai nodded, "I'm her full, younger sister."

"Y-You mean… your Lar-."

"Yes I'm Larxene's daughter, too.

"And you're telling me this, because…?"

"Xelais already knows I exist, so no sense in continuing hiding."

"Wait, are you afraid of her?" Axel stifled his laugh.

"No, I simply wanted to scare her, when we would fight for Superiority.

Axel nodded, "I have got to admit, that was a good plan."

"Yeah… it was good, 'till she walked in Father's office, when I was talking to him."

Axel nodded, "Was this last week?"

Tixakai's eyes widened, "H-How did you kn-."

"She was pretty upset a week ago, I thought maybe it had some connection."

"Yeah… yeah it was last week."

Tixakai finished up her cereal and put the dishes away.

"Just to tell you, I'm really bad a keeping secrets." Axel smirked.

"I wasn't planning on you keeping that a secret." She said as she walked into the living room.

Sitting in the far couch was Demyx, sitting in the middle couch was Xigbar, next to him sat Xelais.

Demyx looked, "Hello, are you new?"

Both Xigbar and Xelais looked up. Xigbar smiled, "hello."

But Xelais' face was flushed with anger.

Xigar's eyebrow raised, "everything, okay Xelais?"

A deep growling sound came out from Xelais. Xigbar backed up a bit, slightly frightened. Demyx just stared weirdly at Xelais. At the sound of Xelais's growling, Tixakai smirked. This only got Xelais even angrier.

Xelais quickly rose, ran up to Tixakai, wanting to punch her. Tixakai moved to the side as Xelais almost fell, but caught herself. She turned to face Tixakai, summoned her katana and ran up to Tixakai, trying to strike her. Tixakai moved from side to side, avoiding ever one of her moves. By this time Xelais was exhausted, she tried to hit Tixakai's side, Tixakai ended up doing a back flip. Xelais quickly saw an opportunity to hit Tixakai, believing to actually hit her. Tixakai quickly pulled out her num-chucks, blocking the hit, she wrapped it around the katana and pulled it out of Xelais' hands. The katana landed few feet away from them.

Xelais glared at Tixakai. Tixakai put her num-chucks away.

"You're stupid, You'kno that?" Tixakai said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Xelais yelled, went to go face punch Tixakai.

Tixakai stopped her before she did, "You should also let people finish, before you get all upset. What I meant was, you're stupid for using up all your energy. When you could easily save it up for the _real_ fight! " Tixakai let go of Xelais' hand, and walked out of the room.

Xelais just stood there, not knowing what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, I kinda lost inspiration to finish this chapter… and I had something going on and …  
yeah xD Please R&R~! :D**


	11. Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do not own Xelais. I do own Tixakai and Xamme.

* * *

**

"Tixakai, you have a mission!" Saix knocked on Tixakai's door.

"Ugh…" Tixakai reluctantly got up and opened her door.

"Congratulations, you have your first mission." Saix handed Tixakai the mission info.

"Gee, thanks…

"Hmph… just don't get in a fight." Saix added as he walked away.

"Why would I get in a fi-." Tixakai looked at the mission info.

_Mission Location: Hollow Bastion  
Partners: Xamme, Xigbar and Xelais.  
Description: Together, defeat two giant heartless. And other various heartless.  
Extra: Open all treasure chest items and report them._

"Oh… I see now… shit…. I better get Xamme and Xigbar first…." Tixakai stood there looking at the paper for a couple minutes, then headed off to Xamme's room. She knocked a couple times.

"What?... Tixakai?" Xamme was surprised when she opened the door.

"Hey Xamme."

"Hey… um what's up, do you need anything?" Xamme was slightly nervous, thinking about what happened the first time they met.

"Well one, I'm sorry for what I did the first time I met you, don't worry it was an empty threat and I won't ever do that to you again, will you forgive me?" Tixakai looked down.

"Um… sure I'll forgive you." Xamme smiled.

Tixakai smiled back, "Second… well I'm not so sure you'll like this…."

"What?"

Tixakai held up the mission info.

"Oh joy." Xamme said with a straight face.

"Yeah… I was wondering if you could get Xelais… I have a strong feeling she doesn't like me at all."

"You have no idea…."

"… um so will you get her?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, and I'll go get Xigbar."

"Kay." Xamme said as she walked off.

"We'll meet in the living room, okay?" Tixakai called after Xamme.

"Okay." Was Xamme's response.

Tixakai went the other way, to Xigbar's room. She knocked a couple times before he opened the door.

"You? What do you want?" Xigbar had a slight glare on his face when he opened the door.

Tixakai held up the mission info. Xigbar took from her hand and read it.

"Did you already tell Xamme?"

Tixakai nodded, "she left to get Xelais."

"I see, smart."

"We should wait for them in the living room, that's where I told Xamme we'd meet them."

"Okay." Xigbar said, walking off into living room.

Tixakai followed.

Xamme and Xelais were already sitting in the living room. Xelais looked up and was immediately angry. "Why the fuck is she here?" Xelais pointed at Tixakai.

"Xamme?" Tixakai turned to look at Xamme.

"Um… didn't I mention she was coming with? Heh…."

"NO, NO YOU DIDN'T!" Xelais yelled off the top of her lungs.

"Xelais calm down." Xigbar put his hand on her shoulder.

"No I will not calm down! I want to talk to my father! I will not do this mission!"

"Fine, if it's the only way you'll calm down."

"Thank you!" Xelais stormed into Xemnas' office.

Tixakai, Xamme and Xigbar followed behind her.

"Yes Xelais?" Xemnas asked looking up from his paper work.

"Father we need to talk!"

* * *

**A/N- D: wonder whats gonna happen in the next chapter  
Tixakai: Don't give it away you baka  
Me: I wasn't e-e  
Tixakai: sure u weren't  
Me: e-e :P  
Tixakai: :P  
**


	12. Be an adult

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor Xelais. I do own Tixakai and Xamme!

* * *

**

"What do you want to talk about?" Xemnas asked puzzled.

Xelais held up the mission info, "I AM NOT DOING THIS MISSION!"

"And why not?" Xemnas sounded a bit mad.

"Because that means I'll have to do a mission with her!" She pointed at Tixakai.

Xemnas said, irritated, "Xelais how old are you again?"

"Eighteen! How can you not remember?"

"I can! I just wanted make sure, because right now you're acting like a five year old! Now suck it up, be an adult and do the mission!"

Xelais was a bit shocked by that response, and took a step back. Tears were forming in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Mission in the next chapter! :D  
Tixakai: wow such a short chapter :/  
Me: HEY AT LEAST I WROTE SOMETHING!  
Tixakai: true, true, do you even remember what you had planned for the mission  
Me: I had something planned O-o  
Tixakai: =_="**


	13. I'm sorry

**I will be renaming this account and leaving, I wont continue this story my apoligizes**

**I didn't really have an idea for the end of the story.**


End file.
